Gaspar Duchart
Commander Gaspar Duchart led the Locken Loyalist defense force of Lutherin during the First Battle of Lutherin. Despite his best efforts Duchart eventually lost the battle, and Yoshimuriko's Rebels conquered the city. He survived the Cataclysm and joined forces with the Crimson Coalition in the Second Great War. He was lured into a trap by the Northern Horde who captured him during the Battle of Alent. Biography Early Years Gaspar Duchart joined the military of the Locken Loyalists at an early age, swearing to fight for king, queen and country. He proved his worth over the years and rose through the ranks, eventually earning the rank of Commander. He was known as one of the best strategists of the Loyalist military and remained loyal to the throne even when the rising faction known as the Rebels began gaining more and more recruits. Distreyd Era Commander of the Loyalists During the Libaterran Civil War, Commander Duchart was managing the Loyalist war effort and defending key areas in Loyalist lands from Rebels. When Queen Shyla Locken disappeared behind enemy lines to provide crucial intel on Rebels' plans, Duchart assumed command of all Loyalist forces and focused on strengthening the defenses of Lutherin, the capital of Libaterra. His actions were needed because the Rebels doubled their efforts to push into Loyalist lands after General Yoshimuriko staged a coup against the previous Rebel leader, Mae Torazo. When Yoshimuriko and his necromancer lieutenant Drakon's Rebel forces began the assault on Lutherin, Duchart was ready for them. He used Shyla's intel to his advantage to halt attacks where he could and luring confident Rebel troops into cleverly set up traps to slaughter them and lower the Rebel army's morale. The First Battle of Lutherin proceeded well for the Loyalists for a time, and they even managed to slay Drakon with a well aimed catapult shot, but their luck changed around the same time when they stopped receiving letters from Shyla. Duchart worried that the undercover queen may have gotten into trouble while spying, and his lack of inside intel prevented him from foreseeing how ferociously Yoshimuriko would push his forces into Lutherin regardless of the human cost. After many days of fighting, Lutherin was eventually overrun by Rebel forces who used mages as terrifying siege weapons. Duchart and his lieutenants fought valiantly against overwhelming odds but eventually had to surrender in hopes of sparing the lives of Lutherin's citizens. Duchart met with Yoshimuriko personally, putting his sword down the Red Dragon's feet. Yoshimuriko accepted the Commander's surrender and locked him up. With the fall of Lutherin, the lengthy civil war finally came to an end. Under the Yamatian Yoke Only a few months later, Yamato Empire invaded Libaterra and managed to catch the victorious Rebels by surprise. The Rebels, weakened from the civil war, were unable to stop the blitzkrieg warfare of the combined Imperial and Clergy of Mardük forces. When the Yamatians conquered Lutherin, the following upheaval led to the deaths of many Loyalist prisoners. Duchart, however, managed to overwhelm his attacker when the cell door was opened and fled into the night, surviving the looting of the once mighty capital. Duchart spent the following years organizing a rag-tag resistance force to fight a guerrilla war against Yamatian invaders. He heard that Yoshimuriko might've survived the fall of Lutherin and Trinity Gask and was organizing his own resistance somewhere in Libaterra, but organizing a resistance forced Duchart to abandon ideas of hunting down the General who had defeated him in the civil war. Matters became worse when the Faerfolc appeared in Libaterra and began their rampage, devastating Libaterrans and Yamatians alike in their thirst for blood. When the Grand Alliance arrived to liberate Libaterra from the Yamato Empire in the Great War, Duchart and his men joined the Alliance's army albeit warily because the Faerfolc were still a threat. Their concerns turned out to be true when the Reactor Core Explosion destroyed most of Lutherin and nearly the entire kingdom before the blast was contained by Jemuel who then staged a coup d'etat with his mage followers. The Alliance was vilified in the process and driven out of Libaterra while the Magicracy of Alent was built on the ruins of Lutherin. Duchart, however, didn't see the mages as liberators and chose not to join their growing commune, instead travelling north, away from Alent, the influence of the surviving Rebels of Trinity Gask who were gaining power again after the Yamato Empire's defeat, and the Sultanate of Karaganda. He continued living in the north with like-minded Loyalists, believing that the once united kingdom of Libaterra would remain fractured forever. Godslayer Era Duchart joined forces with the Crimson Coalition after he learned that they fought to restore Queen Shyla Locken to the throne and drive out the usurpers from the renamed Libaterran capital Alent. He led a sizable force of former Loyalists in the Second Great War but his Loyalist ideals sometimes clashed with his the generals Yoshimuriko and Leopold Lain whom he viewed as enemies to the Crown. However, he reluctantly worked alongside them because he knew that only by fighting together would the Coalition defeat Alentish mages. On the eve of the Battle of Alent, Duchart spotted the Coalition's southern army appearing south of Alent and went to meet with their commanding officer, Captain Ivan Chernenko. He wanted to ascertain how many warriors and mages Chernenko had as well as brief him on last-minute changes to the battle plan as snow had begun to fall. When Duchart reached the reinforcements, however, he realized too late that the men he had seen on horseback were already dead. He and his escorts were ambushed by what turned out to be soldiers of the Northern Horde which had decimated Chernenko's army earlier and had posed as them to approach Alent with neither the Coalition nor Alent realizing they were actually demons in disguise. Duchart met with Strategos Flavius Severus, one of the commanding officers in the horde, who ordered him to be brought to Duke Malphas d'Xuvadon, the archdemon leading the horde's invasion, for questioning. Aliases and Nicknames ; Commander : His rank. Appearance A stern-looking man with greying hair, clad in armor. Personality and Traits Devoted to the well-being of Libaterra, serving queen and country to the best of his abilities. He's not one to fight pointless battles only to die because his mind likes to analyze potential outcomes and then ensure the most favourable one comes to pass. He's loyal to Loyalist ideals and the Crown and despises the fact that he has to work with Rebels to give the Queen back her throne. Powers and Abilities Although he's a decent swordsman, his true strength lies in his strategic mind which he uses to give commands on the battlefield and turn hopeless situations into winnable ones. Relationships Shyla Locken Duchart remained loyal to his queen Shyla even after the latter's disappearance and the Rebel victory. He believed in her and Libaterra as a whole, expecting her reign to turn things better, which sadly never came to pass. Despite this, he hasn't forgotten the Locken Loyalist cause and will fight on if it ensures a brighter future for all of Libaterra. See also *First Battle of Lutherin Category:Characters Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Locken Loyalists Category:Third Age